U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,532 B2 discloses novel fused pyrazolyl compounds, and the use thereof in inhibiting cancer cell growth, details of which are incorporated herein by reference.
There is a need for searching derivatives of the novel fused pyrazolyl compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,532 B2, which possess pharmaceutically useful properties.